$\left(-2x + 5\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(-2x + 5\right)\left(-2x + 5\right)$ $= -2x \cdot \left(-2x + 5\right) + 5 \cdot \left(-2x + 5\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -10x - 10x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 4x^2 - 20x + \left( 5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 4x^2 - 20x + 25$